Red de mentiras
by Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen
Summary: Les mentí a todos... les mentí a mis padres, a mi novio, a mi hermano, incluso le mentí a la madre de mi bebe.-Jamas lo buscaré, es tuyo puedes quedártelo-¿Estas segura? Si. Tres años después mi vida en NY era mejor de lo que merecía, hasta que lo vi: Buenos días srta. Kinomoto-iba a responder cuando eschuche un grito infantil-¡Papi! y en mi mente solo cruzo el nombre de Yue
1. ¿Que estoy que?

**Hola! a quien lee este humilde FF que se me ocurrio! espero les guste**

* * *

WTF?

¡Nervios! Me estaban matando… odiaba esperar… pero en esta situación me ponía histérica, casi al borde del llanto… ¿Cómo se puede estar tranquila cuando esperas un resultado que cambiara tu vida? Deseaba y rogaba al cielo que lo que me estaba pasando fuesen imaginaciones mías al ser nueva en esto, pero no era estúpida, estos síntomas no venían solos… ¿Cómo puede ser posible? la puerta se abrió y un retorcijón en mi estomago se me antojo de mal augurio. Trague fuerte, cruce mis dedos y vi como la enfermera del instituto se acercaba con una mirada que no demostraba nada.

-Sakura, pasa por favor-no la hice esperar, yo literalmente me estaba muriendo de la ansiedad.

-Toma asiento-me indico la camilla y yo obedientemente fui hacia allá, realmente estaba esperando buenas noticias y que me diera tantos rodeos comenzaba a inquietarme.

-Relájate, no tardare mucho, solo pon atención-asentí y mi corazón se aceleró el corazón y un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar.

-Te conozco desde pequeña y realmente me sorprendió que me pidieras este favor, te considere prudente en estas cosas.

-Lo siento, yo misma no me explico como es que esta pasándome esto y solo espero que sean imaginaciones mías.

-Y yo siento tener que decirte que no es así… estas embarazada-sentenció sin mas preámbulos y sentí como si un balde de agua helada caía encima de mi.

-¿Qué?

-Te daré una lista y una guía de los cuidados que debes tener a partir de ahora-seguía sin reaccionar…poco a poco salí de mi asombro para que mi mente hiciera preguntas y mis nervios se descontrolaran.

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Esto es una broma, no?! Yo NO puedo estar embarazada.

-Sakura, estas cosas pasan cuando no se tiene cuidado a tu edad.

-¡Pero si lo tuve! Siempre lo tengo ¿como es que paso esto?-las lagrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos, pero me negué a dejarlas salir.

-Tranquilízate, es tu estado no es bueno el cambio de emociones y menos si son negativas.

-¿Tranquilizarme dices? ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila cuando me estas diciendo que hay un bebe creciendo dentro de mi?

-¡Sakura! Estas en la enfermería y me estas hablando a mi-dijo severa y me calme, al menos un poco.

-Lo siento, esto… esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.

-Pues no lo es, ahora tengo que ayudarte, dime ¿Quién es el padre del bebe?

-Mi novio, Yue Tsukishiro.

-Dices que te cuidaste, ¿él lo hizo?

-Si… o eso creo, digo creo que fue la primera vez que no preocupe por si usaba un condón o no.

-Lo ves… tal vez no lo uso, o estaba roto…

-Pero de ser asi… Yo tomo anticonceptivas desde hace un año… no pueden simplemente fallar asi.

-¿Segura que la tomaste?

-Si muy segura, la compre antes de ir a verlo la última vez…

-Es un caso raro, pero suele pasar, no es muy probable solo 2 de cada 10 le ocurre.

-¡Pero yo no quiero ni puedo ser una de esas dos! ¿Qué les diré a mis padres? ¿Qué le diré a Yue?

-Antes tienes que calmarte, ya te he dicho que no es bueno para él bebe, y esto lo has de saber.

-Yo… no sé que hacer…-e irremediablemente las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir fueron liberadas.

-Sakura, sé que es un shock y más a esta edad, pero esas son las consecuencias.

-Yo, debo irme…

-Te daré un pase para que faltes, diré que no te encuentras bien, anda a casa y reflexiona, no puede ser tan malo, tus padres lo entenderán.

No espere que me firmara aquel dichoso papel, salí corriendo de la enfermería, busque el estacionamiento para los estudiantes y subí a mi auto, como pude lo encendí salí de la escuela antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar.

No fui consiente de donde estaba hasta que aparque el auto, no era que deseara ir a un lugar en especifico y tampoco quería estar en mi casa. Baje de mi auto y caminé inconscientemente hasta el lugar en donde tantas veces venía a llorar…

Leí lo que tantas veces había leído y solo quise como siempre que él estuviese a mi lado para consolarme…

_Yukito Tsukishiro_

"_La luz de tus ojos se apagó, pero nuestro amor por ti jamás se irá; te recordaremos siempre. Tu familia, amigos y allegados"_

_1990-2004_

No escogí venir aquí, pero sinceramente… no sabia que era lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. El cementerio no era un lugar bonito para estar, pero el lugar en donde se encontraba mi mejor amigo, era un lugar muy lindo para el lugar. Ahí me sentía segura. Solo habían pasado ya tres año de su muerte, yo no lo superaba ni iba hacerlo, antes de siquiera estar enamorada de su hermano mayor lo idolatraba a él, en algún tiempo me sentí atraída por el, cuando cayó enfermo me dijo que siempre me había querido, pero que el realmente no se atrevió a decírmelo por no lastimar a su hermano…Yue era mayor que el por un año, y era todo lo contrario... pero su amor entre ellos era algo que no comprendía del todo, de hecho aun aseguro que aunque todos estemos devastados por su muerte Yue es el que más sufre. Cuando Yukito fue internado en la clínica donde pasaría el resto de sus días comencé a creer que Yue también lo estaría, no había hora del día en que no estuviese en su habitación dándole apoyo… tanto así que repitió el año y ahora íbamos al mismo curso.

Yo pasé milagrosamente porque mis padres no me dejaban olvidarme de que tenía clases, y aunque mis notas que generalmente eran altas bajaron de una forma considerable, mis profesores me regañaron y aunque intentaban darme ánimos no funcionaba, mi mente solo tenía a Yukito de prioridad, con tiempo Yukito empeoraba y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sedado y yo comencé a consolar a Yue quien lloraba desconsoladamente en mi presencia, si había alguien más, no lo hacía, al principio pensé que era por ser fuerte, pero luego me di cuenta que su familia se volvió muy inestable y que llorar en frente de ellos no era una opción. Poco a poco comencé a estar al pendiente de ambos hermanos, y Yue fue remplazando a Yukito sin yo saberlo, quería a Yukito, lo sigo haciendo pero ahora entiendo que solo era mi mejor amigo; cuando Yukito murió, llore como si no hubiese mañana, Yue también lo hizo, en mi habitación, esa noche, se quedo en mi casa, no quería ir a la suya, hablamos hasta tarde y nos quedamos dormidos llorando…

Un año después comenzamos a salir, nuestros padres no pusieron objeciones, es mas, creo que pensaban que era terapéutico, puesto que los dos amábamos a Yukito de tal forma que no era fácil olvidarlo, al principio nuestras citas terminaban en donde estoy ahora, con lagrimas, no se cuando paso pero cuando veníamos ya no llorábamos, lo recordamos con nostalgia y aunque parezca absurdo le hablábamos a su tumba y le contábamos lo que ocurría, cuando Yue y yo peleábamos siempre coincidíamos aquí y todo se nos pasaba…

Ahora estaba yo aquí, llorando sin consuelo alguno, me arrodille frente a su lápida… las hora pasaron rápidamente, cuando quise darme cuenta el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, era hora de irme, llegue a mi auto y entre para entrar en calor, en esa zona hacía mucho frío para ser Tokio, revise mi móvil y casi me asusto al ver la hora… eran las 7:15 p.m. pero a pesar de eso tenia llamadas perdidas de mi hermano, mi mama, mi papa y de Yue… mensajes de texto… me habían llenado la bandeja de entrada… Quizás era hora de regresar, pero ¿Qué les diría? ¿Qué me había ido de la escuela sin ninguna explicación viable?... Yue probablemente les habrá dicho a mis padres que falte a las clases de la tarde y deben estar desesperados era la primera vez que yo no contestaba el teléfono y que me escapaba de clase… estaba pensando si volver o no cuando la pantalla de mi móvil mostró el nombre de mi hermano llamando y comenzó a sonar con la canción con la que lo identificaba… conteste mas por obligación que por querer.

-Moshi-moshi?

-¡Sakura! Gracias a Kami… ¿Dónde demonios estas? ¿Estás bien?

-Hai… Lo siento… yo deje mi móvil en el auto y acabo de regresar.

-¿Donde estas? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estamos todos? Yue esta que se vuelve loco y Mama esta muy preocupada… espero que tengas una excusa muy buena.

-Lo dudo, pero estoy en el cementerio… he estado ahí desde hace unas horas asi que no se preocupen tanto…

-¿Qué hacías en el cementerio?

-Preparando mi tumba-conteste con sarcasmo- estaba con Yukito… por alguna razón hoy no podía dejar de pensar en el y he estado aquí como si el fuese a volver-eso en parte no era mentira… cuando llegue al cementerio, no tenía idea del porqué, pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que deseaba que el estuviese junto a mi para contarle mi gran problema, estaba segura de que el sabría que hacer.

-Sa-ku-ra contesta, ¿estas ahí?-me perdí en mi mundo-Hai, es solo que…-se me corto la voz de forma audible.

-Oye no llores, no tendrás problemas, te lo prometo… pero no llores.

-Arigato Touya-niisan…-corte la llamada y me puse en marcha a casa… Kami, me dolía la cabeza horrores… ¿como iba a explicar mi inminente embarazo? Yo podía ocultarlo hasta cierto punto, pero ¿que haría cuando se empezara a notar? ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Qué me dirían? Estas preguntas me agobiaban cuando llegue a mi casa… entre sin hacer ruido no quería ser notada pero falle, no porque no lo intentara sino por que cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en mi en cuanto cruce la puerta. Me miraron expectantes, escaneándome… debí de estar terrible por que Yue fue el primero en reaccionar y en ir a abrazarme como si su vida dependiese de eso y susurro en mi oído:

-Todo estará bien… Te amo.

No conteste, no podía hablar… tenia que resolver mi gran pequeño problema primero… debí decírselo a Yue… quizás se molestaría conmigo, en algún momento de mi recorrido al sofá de la sala todo se puso oscuro para y solo escuche gritos de preocupación hacia mi persona.

Desperté al día siguiente sin ser consiente de mi alrededor, me incorpore lentamente en mi cama, eche un vistazo a mi habitación y fue una sorpresa ver a Yue durmiendo en una silla recostado en la parte baja de mi cama donde se encontraban mis pies, me dio ternura verlo asi… yo lo quería si, pero por alguna razón sentía que no era suficiente, pero por el momento se sentía bien… yo tendría que decirle… iba a levantarme cuando unas nauseas aparecieron de repente y de como me levante y llegue al baño de mi habitación no tuve la menor idea, solo sé que estaba devolviendo lo que sea que estuviese en mi estomago, que si bien recordaba no era mucho… era asqueroso… pero un síntoma que tenia que tener, cosas que hizo mas real mi inminente embarazo… no lo pensé dos veces cuando me metí a la ducha, quería apartar de mi pensamientos que no eran buenos para nadie, el olor nauseabundo me daba asco pero ¿Qué hacia? Tendría que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano… cuando salí espere que todos estuviesen levantados pero no fue así, mire la hora y casi vuelvo a desmayarme… no eran sino las 6:30 a.m. ¿Qué hacia yo despierta a esa hora si amaba dormir hasta tarde? Esperaba que solo fuese por hoy y no que se hiciese costumbre en lo que duraba mi embarazo… me cambie sin despertar a nadie y me dispuse a salir, deje una nota diciendo que necesitaba salir… deje mi teléfono, no quería ser encontrada, tome el tren que me llevaría lejos de Tomoeda… mi parada fue Tokio, s bien no era mi primera vez ahí, tan poco estaba familiarizada con las calles e inevitablemente termine perdida…

Me encontraba en una calle si bien poco concurrida, al menos no se veía peligrosa, tenía hambre y cerca había un pequeño restaurant… traía conmigo algo de dinero y por alguna razón me moría de hambre… el lugar era pequeño y acogedor y realmente la comida olía muy bien, pedí un pequeño panecillo y mi irremplazable chocolate caliente… comí despacio reservando mi chocolate para el final, adora el dulce, pero el chocolate me volvía loca, cuando di el primer sorbo… algo estaba mal, no me sabia tan bien como en casa y supuse que seria solo porque no estaba allí y mi madre no fue la que lo preparo… conforme iba tomando mi estomago se iba revolviendo y cuando estuve segura de algo, tuve que correr al baño y devolver mi pequeño desayuno, que al principio había sido agradable, ahora era algo horrible… baje el agua y me lave la boca con un poco de agua… me vi al espejo y el reflejo mostraba a una joven castaña no muy alta, 1.69 cm, blanca, pero por los momentos pálida, su habitual rubor había desaparecido y tenía una ligera capa de sudor… sus ojos verdes usualmente llenos de vida, se veían cansados y confundidos… salí del baño pague la cuenta y me fui… camine sin rumbo fijo… el sonido de una sirena me alerto y vi un hospital, entre por inercia, por lo general los hospitales, clínicas, etc. Eran blancos… olía a fármacos y gente muriendo, termine por odiarlo luego de que Yukito perdiera su brillo… y me dejase sola… pero este era muy diferente… sus paredes decoradas en un rosa pálido combinados con otros tonos lo hacían ver acogedor, el aire esta impregnado de talco para bebes y había enfermeras vistiendo batas y trajes con dibujos tiernos… caí en la cuenta que este era un hospital especializado en maternidad… ¡que lugar tan irónico! Busque la cartelera en donde se mostraban el nombre de los doctores y sus especialidades, mis ojos buscaron el que tuviese especialización en ginecología… no me daba vergüenza, de hecho mi madre me llevo a mi primera consulta cuando tuve mi periodo… luego de eso las revisiones se hicieron cada seis meses, aunque me sentía algo incomoda con el chequeo mi madre me explico que las mujeres tenían que pasar por esto para evitar enfermedades… Tenia dinero suficiente como para pagar la consulta… en Tomoeda mi ginecóloga era amable conmigo… pero si ella había de mi embarazo no dudaría en decirle a mi madre y esta se lo diría a mi padre y así hasta que todo el mundo supiese… lo que me asustaba no era que había algo en mi que crecía… sino el hecho de que era lo que dirían… no quería enfrentarme a sus reacciones… subí al piso indicado y busque la puerta en donde tendría la primera consulta… no me tenía nerviosa el chequeo era admitir por mi propia boca que yo estaba embrazada, hasta ahora lo renegaba en mi mente… pero cuando la doctora lo preguntara… tendría que decir si…

Anoto su nombre en la lista de espera… gracias al cielo… solo había una persona por delante de ella, si se fijaba bien el consultorio estaba vacío a excepción de ella y de la secretaria… seguro habían mas ginecólogos y por eso estaba vacío, si lo pensaba era una suerte porque no quería tener que explicar acerca de su visita…

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando salió la paciente que estaba dentro de la sala de examinación ni noto que la llamaban… la doctora tuvo que llamarla varias veces para que se dieran cuenta que era su turno…

Ella entro y el consultorio era grade… detrás de una puerta podía imaginarse que se encontraba la camilla especializada… sentía tales nervios que no supo como presentarse así que la doctora comenzó por lo habitual.

-¿Y bien señorita…?

-Kinomoto… Sakura Kinomoto.

-Soy la doctora Nankuro Akisuki, veo que estas un tanto nerviosa… ¿Es tu primera vez en un ginecólogo?

-No…

-¿A que se debe el cambio de doctor?

-Yo… no puedo ir con ella…

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

-No…

-Bien, empecemos, como eres nueva, necesito tu historial… ¿tus padres están aquí?

-No… ellos no saben donde estoy…-dijo de forma que hizo que la doctora pensara que se había escapado…

-¿Escapaste de casa, Sakura?- se sorprendió ante el llamado de su nombre mas que con la pregunta en si. La cara de desconcierto debió de aclararle algo-Lo siento, pero me gusta tener familiaridad con mis pacientes… se hace mas fácil para ambas…

-Yo… No escape, solo no saben que vine a Tokio…

-¿No eres de aquí?-pregunto-No, soy de Tomoeda-explique… estaba reacia hablar del tema en cuestión, pero si ella iba a ser mi nueva ginecóloga, tendría que ser sincera.

-¿Quieres explicarme esto antes de empezar con las preguntas de rutina?-suspire-no, por favor empiece-me dio un formulario para llenarlo… las preguntas básicas: Nombre, apellido, teléfono; lugar de residencia, mis familiares a los que contactar, deje esa vacía a conciencia, y luego comenzaron las preguntas personales… cuando le entregue el formulario lo lleno, supe que no le había gustado no mencionar a mis padres en cualquier caso de emergencia pero no quería que ellos supiesen, no por ahora; y de estar ahí por otra razón me hubiese reído con su expresión cuando me pregunto:

-¿Así que no eres virgen?

-No… ¿es extraño?-pregunte… sé que Japón se caracteriza por su recato en sus relaciones, pero hace mucho deje de ser la típica japonesa.

-No, es solo que me sorprende, pensé que estarías aquí por una apuesta o algo, te sorprendería la cantidad de adolescentes como tú que llegan y me sueltan que ya tienen relaciones…

-Ha de ser agotador ver como adolescentes piensan en esto antes que sus estudios…

-La verdad, no muchas piensan en eso… ¿asi que tu eres una de esas o estas preocupada por que rompiste la moral japonesa?

-No, estoy consiente de que mis estudio son importantes, pero no estoy aquí por arrepentimiento, estoy aquí porque necesito control y si me quedara en Tomoeda sé que no podría tenerlo como quiero.

-Bien, te recetare pastillas anticonceptivas, ya sabes, hay que prevenir…-no la deje terminar- Yo tomo pastillas desde hace un año.

-¿Entonces por qué estas aquí? Si estoy en lo correcto tienes a tu propia ginecóloga, y si estas tomando pastillas no logro entender que te trajo hasta aquí.

-Yo… estoy… embarazada-susurre para mi misma y tan bajo como pude… por lo que tuve que repetirlo para que la Dra. Akisuki pudiera entender mi dilema.

-Ya veo… ¿piensas decirles a tus padres? Pero más importante aun, ¿le dirás al padre de tu hijo?

-No lo se, temo su reacción, hemos estado juntos desde hace dos años, y solo hasta hace seis meses empezamos a tener relaciones… no quiero que me odie, su familia le tiene un futuro grandioso, un bebe solo traería problemas, inclusive para mi, yo no quiero perder todo lo que tengo por un descuido.

-Te entiendo, asi que viniste lo más lejos que pudiste para tener una consulta y chequear tu estado ¿Si?

-No… no lo decidí sino hasta que estuve aquí, en este hospital, vine a Tokio para pensar que haría, me perdí y cuando estuve consiente estaba aquí en su consultorio.

-Bien, supongo que ahora si puedo pasar por alto el tema de que no dejaste registro alguno de a quien llamar en caso de cualquier cosa.

-Lo siento, no he decidido contarles todavía… vine aquí sin saber que hacer, solo estoy segura que estoy muy asustada… no quiero… no sé que hacer-mi voz se rompió… y comencé a llorar… ella se levanto y me trajo un poco de té para calmarme, me aconsejo que esas emociones no eran buenas para mi y él bebe… Cuando logre calmarme procedió a examinarme… me hizo de manera gratis el eco vaginal que fue muy incomodo, de hecho aunque yo supiese como se sentía tener algo dentro de mi, esto no era precisamente por placer, cerré los ojos fuertemente y me negué a abrirlos cuando la doctora me dijo que mirase a la pantalla para ver a mi bebe…

Me dio cita para un mes después… según me informo solo tenía dos semanas de embarazo… por lo que ahora los síntomas serían mas frecuentes… me dio una lista de cosas que debía comer… también me advirtió de los antojos y que tenia que tener especial cuidado con mis comidas… Salí del consultorio y vi al fondo a una cabellera negra llorando en una de las sillas de espera… cuando me acerque leí en la puerta Obstetra-Especialización Abortos… y un foco de encendió en mi cabeza…

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aqui me alegro mucho! que tal les parecio?**

**Merezco review?**

**pueden decirme lo que quieran siempre respetando claro esta!**

**besos de**

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**


	2. ¿Que debo hacer?

**Hey! Volví! con un segundo cap! gracias a las personas que me dejaron saber su opinión a través de un lindo y alentador review! espero les guste este cap**

**Aquí les dejo unas cuantas cositas antes de leer el cap**

*** son cosas que tienes explicaciones en la nota final**

_Letra cursiva_ **serán los mensajes de textos, cartas e información importante que yo considere! ^.^**

**En los próximos caps iré poniendo aclaraciones conforme el argumento avance**

**Cualquier pregunta, duda, sugerencia, es aceptada!**

* * *

¿Que debo Hacer?

**POV Sakura**

*Abortos* *Bebe*… me estaba mareando, solo los sollozos a mi lado me mantenían consiente, el olor a sal que desprendía esa chica me calmaba un poco… solo por curiosidad le hable, me intrigaba saber que estaba haciendo ella aquí y ¿Por qué?

-Oye… ¿te encuentras bien?-le toque el hombro con delicadeza y ella levanto la mirada sobresaltada, yo me sorprendí porque era una chica muy bella, de piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos amatistas, en este momento rojos por llorar, su cabello negro brillante era lacio excepto en las puntas que se ondulaban de forma natural… debía ser mas o menos de mi estatura… sin conocerla ya me agravada.

-No… ¿Quién eres?-pregunto y era lo obvio…-Lo siento, es que me preocupó mucho el verte llorar.

-Ya veo… no es… nada importante.

-¿Puedo preguntar…algo? Está bien si no me dices.

-¿Qué?

-Yo…sonara entrometido y se que no es mi problema pero… ¿estas aquí por eso?-señale el tablero en donde se indicaba aquella extraña especialización.

-Oh…-bajo su mirada y un largo silencio se apodero de aquel pasillo que ahora estaba desierto.

-¡Lo siento! Soy una entrometida.

-No te disculpes… yo… es difícil decirlo.

-Te comprendo… Soy Sakura Kinomoto y ¿tu?

-Tomoyo Daidouji, un placer-me tendió la mano y por alguna razón supe que tendría una aliada.

Tomoyo recibió una llamada y se fue; pero antes escribió su teléfono en un papel y me lo dio, yo le di el mio y esta lo anoto en su teléfono luego de cerrar la llamada, salí del hospital y vague por la ciudad sin rumbo, como no había traído mi celular no sabia que hora era, seguí mi camino por las calles concurridas de Tokio y para ironía de mi situación en cada tienda que miraba había propagandas acerca de bebes… Me volvía loca estar asi, sin saber que sería de mí a partir de ahora… Llegue a la zona central de Tokio, y por curiosidad fui a ver la Torre de Tokio… me sentía tan perdida… y no me explicaba ¿Cómo rayos había terminado embarazada si yo me había cuidado? La única razón sería que Yue no haya usado protección… pero la pastilla… ¿Por qué no funciono? Arggg quería golpearme contra la pared.

Aun me quedaba algo de dinero luego de pagar la consulta, y me estaba dando hambre, asi que busque un cafetín cercano, luego de eso me iria a casa, no le encontraba sentido estar aquí, entre al local que encontré, de apariencia sencilla, y me gusto… muy lindo el lugar, se llamaba _**"Maid Latte"* **_ hubiese comido allí algo, seguro hubiese disfrutado del cosplay que hacían, pero el lugar olía a chocolate… en otro momento me hubiese gastado todo lo que traía encima y lo que no también por todo el chocolate que hubiera, pero el olor me golpeo de una forma brusca y lejos de agradarme me dieron unas nauseas horribles y salí corriendo del lugar tan lejos como pude, respiraba agitadamente y cuando me calme, lo que sea que estaba en mi estomago se calmo…

¡Esto tenía que ser una broma! ¿El chocolate fue lo que me hizo vomitar en el desayuno? ¿Por qué pasaba esto? Sabía de los antojos pero que algo que me guste me de nauseas no era algo que yo sabía, decidí que si no podía comer, iria a la biblioteca a investigar un poco, sabia que la biblioteca que mas cerca quedaba era la _**Metropolitana de Tokio* **_ pasaría mi horas ahí… Llegue sin muchas dificultades y entre, pedí indicaciones sobre libros acerca de los embarazos, la persona que me atendió, me miro extraño y yo por salir de aquella incomoda mirada le dije que era un trabajo para mi preparatoria.

Para mi sorpresa y terror, había una sección dedicada a la maternidad, por tanto tenía muchísimo material que leer y demasiado terror por el tema, no se cuanto tiempo pase ahí en ese lugar, lo que si se es que confirme ciertas cosas que ya sabía y descubrí otras que no me gustaron en lo absoluto.

¿Qué demonios es eso de que algunas madres empezaban a repudiar ciertos alimentos que antes les gustaba? Argg este bebe ya me estaba causando problemas antes de siquiera nacer… ¡me asuste ante este pensamiento! Problemas… ¿de verdad esto era un problema?

Bueno, por supuesto era un problema, tanto para mi como para Yue, para mi significaba el retraso de mis estudios, discusiones con mi familia y ver la decepción de ellos, no quería bajo ningún concepto ver esa mirada, ¡Jamás! Tenía dudas y preocupaciones: ¿Mis padres me odiarían por esto? ¿Qué sería de mí? ¿Me apoyarían? ¿Me volverían a ver como su pequeña?

Para Yue los problemas eran aun mayores, sus padres eran dueños de una compañía en Tokio muy importante, sus ganancias eran muy grandes y Yue se suponía que sería el sucesor dado la partida de Yukito… Su padre era un hombre muy estricto, yo lo conocía y sabía perfectamente como era su carácter, muchas veces presencie, discusiones de Yue y su padre, ¡Kami! Seguro lo desheredan, o algo peor… ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mi?

Luego de salir de la biblioteca, recordé que mañana sería el cumpleaños de Yue, al menos tendría una excusa para mi viaje a Tokio… ingrese en una tienda de antigüedades, buscaba un regalo perfecto, y económico porque después de la consulta mi capital se había esfumado… Yue era tan complicado de complacer… Yukito en cambio era tan fácil, le gustaban las cosas sencillas y si era comida mucho mejor, Yue en cambio no era fácil complacerlo, eso por lo general me causaba un gran dolor de cabeza al escoger cosas para el, sin embargo hice mi mejor esfuerzo en escogerle algo que sabía estaría encantado. Pague y comprobé que solo me quedaba lo exacto para volver… tenía hambre asi que sería lo mejor volver… esperaba que este bebe no me impidiera comer algo que adoraba porque si no mi madre se daría cuenta, ya suficiente tenía con no poder comer chocolate, ni siquiera olerlo… esto me deprimía…

El viaje se me hizo eterno, saber que tendía que mentir no era me agradaba, nunca fui buena en eso.

Cuando llegue a casa, mi madre estaba molesta, lo sabía, mi padre estaba trabajando en la universidad, Touya estaba echando humo por la orejas, Yue gracias al cielo no se encontraba en casa; cuando las aguas se calmaron un poco explique que había salido a comprarle el regalo a Yue por su cumpleaños, le dije a mi madre que se me había pasado por alto, sé que se suavizo un poco cuando le dije eso, y para que me perdonara completamente use mi ojitos de perrito abandonado para calmarla, le asegure que me había alimentado (cosa que era mentira porque yo no tenia nada en el estomago), a Touya le mostré el obsequio y sé que le gusto… aunque seguía molesto conmigo por salir y solo dejar una nota y encima dejar mi teléfono.

Hablando de teléfono, fui a mi habitación y registre el numero de Tomoyo, no se porque, pero a pesar de solo haber intercambiado un par de palabras con ellas, me había agradado lo suficiente, y sentía que a ella si podía contarle mis problemas… bueno MI único y GRAN problema.

Escribí un rápido mensaje de texto para mi novio, el que no se encontrara en mi casa solo significaba dos cosas, o estaba ocupado, cosa que dudaba, o estaba enojado conmigo por desaparecer por segundo día consecutivo.

-_Yue por favor no te enojes conmigo u_u… sabes que te quiero demasiado O/O ¿si? Lo comprenderás mañana n.n te amo._

_Con amor Sakura ^.^_

Si eso no funcionaba tendría que llamarlo, sentí un nudo en mi garganta, esto estaba mal, yo tendría que decirle esto a Yue… pero no quería que ni él se enterara, pero se lo debía, después de todo es el padre del bebe. Una alerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

-_¿Sabes que no puedo contigo? ¿A dónde fuiste? Me tienes preocupado, ¿Qué ocurre? También te amo_

_P.D. Espero que tengas una buena excusa para mañana, pequeña._

_Te ama, Yue._

Me reí internamente, sabía que Yue detestaba los iconos gestuales en los mensajes, pero me encantaba verlo molesto por eso, y por supuesto que tengo mi excusa para mañana, respondí:

-_No ocurre nada malo, cariño, al menos no hoy, no te preocupes, mañana te recompenso por tu preocupación… ¿Qué haces?_

_P.D. ¿Sigues enojado conmigo u.u?_

_Con amor Sakura_

Me cambie la ropa y me puse cómoda, moría de hambre, baje con mi celular en la mano esperando a que Yue me contestara… mi madre había desaparecido de la concina… ¡que mal! Rebusque en el refrigerador algo que comer, a pesar de haber muchas cosas, no me apetecía nada, excepto tal vez un Yogurt de fresas, cuando lo vi, se me antojo, la boca se me hizo agua y lo saque rápidamente para comérmelo… ¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué hacía yo comiendo yogurt? Ni siquiera me gustaba… Oh ¡Estúpidos síntomas de embarazo! Al diablo tenía hambre.

Me senté en una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina y gustosa me comí el yogurt entero, estuve tentada a raspar lo que quedaba con mis dedos, pero en ese momento entro mi madre del jardín con un ramo de diversas flores que ella cultivaba, mi madre era una mujer hermosa, de joven y no es que aun no lo fuera, trabajaba como modelo profesional, aun seguía en esa área, pero ahora era menos su trabajo porque se dedico por completo a nosotros, Su cabello largo recogido en un moño dejaba algunos mechones sueltos por su rostro que estaba sonrojado por estar bajo el sol, llevaba un vestido blanco suelto, con estampados floreados muy sutiles, me encantaba mi madre, sus rasgos eran tan delicados como el de una muñeca de porcelana o un ángel del cielo, lo mas atrayente de mi madre eran sus ojos verde esmeraldas, tan intensos cuando estaba feliz o enojada o tas sombríos cuando estaba triste o decepcionada. Me miro escéptica y alzando una de sus perfectas cejas delineadas pregunto:

-¿Qué haces comiendo yogurt? ¿No era que lo odiabas?

-Ammmm-¿Cómo se responde a eso?-pues si…pero… hoy comí un postre delicioso y no sabía que tenia yogurt y cuando me dijeron casi me caigo, pero he de admitir que sabe realmente delicioso, además tenia hambre y no sabia que comer y entonces lo vi… fue amor a segunda vista-eso era una mentira muy descarada, nunca le había mentido a mi madre. Me sonrió y me abrazo.

-Eres tan adorable… te quiero muchísimo.

-Yo también, mamá-en eso me llego un mensaje de texto. Lo abri y me sonroje, Yue podía ser tan lindo cuando quería.

-_Jamás estaría enojado con la persona que hace mas prefectos mis días, no olvides Saku, que te amo… esta mañana me he despertado con la esperanza de verte dormir y resulta que no estabas, estaba tan preocupado, leí tu nota y me intriga mucho a donde fuiste, cambiando de tema, tengo tantas ansías de verte hoy, ver tus ojos en los que me pierdo y poder besar tu boca. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, pienso en ti y en lo mucho que quiero estar contigo ahora mismo._

_Te amo con todo mi corazón, Yue._

Iba a responder pero mi hermano, que no tengo ni idea cuando apareció en la cocina me quito mi teléfono y empezó a leer lo que Yue me había mandado.

-_ Jamás estaría enojado con la persona que hace mas prefectos mis días, no olvides Saku, que te amo…-_Intente quitarle el teléfono, pero él era mas alto que yo-_ esta mañana me he despertado con la esperanza de verte dormir-_Touya dame mi teléfono y ¡DEJA DE LEER MIS COSAS! Estaba dando saltos para poder quitárselo cuando mama intervino-Touya ¡Deja de leer sus mensajes! Es de mala educación, ¡Entrégale el teléfono AHORA!

Touya a regañadientes me lo dio, yo por mi parte le saque la lengua y cuando mi teléfono estuvo en mis manos le di un pisotón que lo dejo sobándose por mucho tiempo… se lo merece por ser asi. Mi hermano estudiaba su último semestre en la _**Universidad de Tokio***_, se graduaría de Arqueólogo en la facultad de ciencias, a pesar de tener 24 años a veces se comportaba como un niño y era en esos momentos que me gustaría ser hija única. Yo amaba a mi hermano, siempre esta ahí para mi y yo para el, aunque casi siempre es a la inversa, mi hermano era alto mas que el promedio general, media 1,85, su cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos chocolates intensos, su piel morena sin llegar a desentonar con los japoneses normales lo hacia muy atractivo… si mi hermano era un excelente partido para cualquiera, aunque a veces se pasará de malo conmigo.

Hoy era sábado y estaba aburrida… mi casa, era lo suficientemente grande como para vagar por horas, pero en mi mente solo estaba cierto problemilla, me encerré en mi habitación y puse una canción de un grupo que me encantaba, eran italianos se hacían llamar _**Il Volo **_* la canción que sonaba se llamaba "_**La Luna Hizo esto**_"* Yue me la dedico hace un tiempo, según el, empezó a verme de forma distinta en las noches cuando cuidaba a su hermano, su habitación de hospital tenia un gran ventanal el cual permanecía abierto para que Yukito viera el cielo y la luna, Yukito amaba la Luna.

Comencé a recordar l que había hecho hoy, y cierta parte la analice con cuidado… En ese hospital había un consultorio en donde se practicaban abortos, no estaba muy segura al respecto pero ¿Qué otra opción había? Tendría que volver y averiguar más sobre eso.

Yo no estaba a favor de aquellas personas que mataban gente… ¿esto era igual? No quería ser una asesina, y mucho menos de alguien que no podía defenderse… pero tampoco quería un bebe ahora mismo, la adopción no la veía posible porque eso implicaba dejar transcurrir mi embarazo y que todo el mundo se enterara. No, no podía. La cabeza me comenzó a doler horriblemente.

-¡Sakura! ¡Baja a comer!-oh era la hora del almuerzo, me moría de hambre.

El almuerzo paso sin mayores problemas obviando el hecho de que comí el doble de lo que solía ingerir, mi madre y mi hermano me miraron sorprendidos, nunca fui de buen comer, siempre me llenaba con un poquito, y ahora casi le hacía competencia a mi hermano es su forma de comer.

-Sakura, cariño, ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco con la comida?-pregunto mi madre con algo de incomodidad.

-Pero…tengo hambre, camine mucho en Tokio, además tu comida es exquisita.

-Mama no importa, al fin esta revelando su interior, es un monstruo-al escuchar eso le patee por debajo de la mesa cuando una mueca de dolor en su rostro y en la mía de satisfacción.

Luego de comer vino el postre, gracias a Kami que mi mama había decidido hacer tarta de melocotón y no algo de chocolate, comí gustosa el postre. Luego de terminar recogimos la mesa y empezamos a limpiar los platos para poder lavarlos. Después de que todo en la cocina, mi madre y yo decidimos tomar un poco de sol, mi hermano iba a salir a la ciudad a encontrarse con algunos amigos, a eso de las cuatro me sentí muy cansada y con pasos lentos y algo torpes llegue a mi habitación, encendí mi laptop que estaba en mi escritorio y me senté frente a ella para poder conectarme.

Las horas pasaron increíblemente rápido mientras yo me mataba la cabeza pensando en muchas cosas y en nada a la vez, por eso cuando Yue entro a mi habitación me asuste un poco…

-¡Yue! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Mira que descortés, vine a verte, pero si quieres me voy-se dio media vuelta y me apresure a decir-¡Espera! No quise decir eso y lo sabes-me acerque a él y le obligue a mirarme, mis labios se posaron en los suyos de forma un poco apremiante, el beso que comenzó siendo suave y algo tierno se torno en uno de pasión desesperada por mi parte, Yue estaba algo sorprendido, porque por lo general era él el que daba el primer paso, nunca lo hice yo, aunque no le desagrado que lo hiciera en este momento, buscando la mayor comodidad, sin separarnos llegamos hasta mi cama, en donde Yue se sentó y yo seguía besándolo sentada sobre el, me estaba excitando demasiado, no sucedía con frecuencia, pero cuando sucedía no podía frenarme, pero era raro, porque yo no deseaba esto hasta que mis labios tocaron los de Yue, se me escapo un gemido bajo y me sonroje, mire el rostro expectante de Yue, previendo mi reacción, yo por mi parte solo veía los oscurecidos ojos azules de mi novio, amaba sus ojos, cuando cambiaban de color… solo en momentos como estos, se oscurecían de tal forma que parecía estar mirando el mar en el anochecer, mientras que cuando estaba feliz o molesto su color era tan claro como el cielo en verano. Su cabello plateado generalmente ordenado, se había despeinado gracias a mis manos, su respiración era agitada y algo en mi me exigió que lo tomara en ese momento… ¡me estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida! Lo bese nuevamente y Yue correspondió, su boca descendió hasta mi cuello haciéndome gemir, quise continuar pero Yue me alejo sutilmente y se las arreglo para levantarse y ponerse cerca de la ventana que estaba abierta para tomar aire, ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿No quería estar conmigo? Y de pronto toda la lujuria que había sentido se esfumo para dejar paso a la inseguridad y lagrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por mi rostro.

-¿Hice algo mal?-se me quebró la voz y note que estaba llorando, Yue me miro preocupado y se arrodillo frente a mi y poso una mano en mi mejilla limpiando mis lagrimas.

-No, por supuesto que no, es solo que…

-¿Ya no te gusto?-mi voz sonó tan rota y quise poder saber cual era mi expresión en ese momento.

-Sakura, eres la mujer de mi vida, es solo que no podemos hacerlo aquí-dijo resaltando la ultima palabra. Yo no entendía por qué asi que pregunte:

-¿Por qué no?-dije enfurruñándome como niña pequeña.

-Sakura… ¿acaso quieres que tu madres nos oiga, o que Touya llegue y entre en la habitación y nos encuentre en esa situación?-no definitivamente no, seguro Touya lo mataría.

-Lo siento… no sé que me paso… solo te extrañe mucho.

-Yo también preciosa-íbamos a continuar con la conversación pero mi madre nos llamo para bajar a comer algo.

Bajamos y mi madre se encontraba en la sala hablando por el teléfono, se notaba sorprendida y de un momento a otro enojada y luego decepcionada… ¿Qué ocurría? Mi madre al vernos, nos señalo la cocina y por medio de gestos nos indico que en la cocina se encontraban los aperitivos. Yue me guio hasta la cocina y en efecto, en la barra estaba un plato lleno de diversos postres que mi madre, al parecer había comprado, ignoraba cuando, pero se veían deliciosos, asi que me acerque para tomar uno, y de paso servirle a Yue, cuando todo estaba listo para mi mama, que aun no colgaba su llamada, Yue y para mi nos sentamos en las sillas cerca de la barra y antes de ingerir el primer bocado, mi madre hizo aparición con una mirada que no me gusto, iba a preguntar pero Yue se me adelanto, después de todo, para mi mama Yue era como su segundo hijo.

-Sra. Nadeshiko, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme señora? Me haces sentir vieja, dime Nadeshiko por favor cariño… oh es solo que recibí la llamada de una de mis antiguas amigas… verás su hija esta embarazada-casi escupo el trozo que estaba en mi boca, me atraganté y empecé a toser hasta ponerme roja, Yue me daba leves palmadas en mi espalada para calmarme.

-Si, lo se Sakura… esa noticia también me sorprendió… Y ella solo tiene un año menos que tú-dijo algo indignada.

-Vaya… eso es…-no encontraba las palabras.

-Inaceptable, ¿Qué les pasa a los jóvenes de hoy en día?-Yue y yo nos miramos inconscientemente, Yue porque suponía que estaba pensando en que nosotros ya habíamos roto ciertas reglas de la sociedad y yo lo mire porque aparte de eso, yo estaba esperando un hijo de él. Mi madre continúo con su charla de la pérdida de los valores y ni Yue ni yo contestábamos ni la miramos ni un segundo… si ella supiera que Yue había traspasado los límites… si ella supiera que yo estaba embarazada.

Nuestra charla continuo e hice un esfuerzo para cambiar el tema, les ha pasado que empiezan a hablar de algo y terminan hablando de un tema que no tiene nada que ver con lo que empezaron y luego tratan de recordar como llegaron a ese punto y no pueden… bueno eso ocurrió, llegamos al tema del cumpleaños de Yue.

-Oh Yue cariño, debes venir y tus padres por supuesto, te haremos una pequeña reunión, ya lo veras-dijo sonriente.

-Lo siento señora Nades…-la mirada de mi madre lo alerto y corrigió- Nadeshiko, no podre estar aquí- y por esa frase puse más interés en la conversación.

-¿Por qué?-preguntamos al mismo tiempo mi madre y yo.

-Mi padre quiere que vaya a conocer las instalaciones de la empresa y algunas cosas y conociéndolo no estaré aquí en Tomoeda hasta tarde-dijo con desilusión, sé que no era por ir a ese lugar, sino por que a él le gustaba pasar su tiempo conmigo.

-Awhhh-hice un puchero infantil y me colgué a su cuello enterrando mi rosto en su hombro-No quiero… no podre darte tu regalo… y eso que lo compre hoy.

-¿Regalo? ¿Por eso te fuiste?-me dijo intentado que levantara mi cara-si… sabia que te gustaría, ¡no es justo!

-Bueno Sakura, ¿por qué no se lo das hoy?-mi madre dijo y subí corriendo a mi habitación a buscar su obsequio, como estaba encima de mi escritorio no me tarde, baje corriendo las escaleras y con la emoción de una niña pequeña llegue a la cocina y le entregue el regalo a Yue.

-¡Toma! Sé que es poco pero espero que te guste-hice una exagerada reverencia que sabia que lo divertía.

-Gracias, todo lo que me des me gustara-comenzó a abrir mi regalo y se por su expresión que le gusto-son hermosos Sakura, me abrazo y me dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios, sonreí como tonta.

Luego de eso Yue se fue, mi madre me pregunto si iba a cenar y la verdad era que estaba cansada… asi que respondí que no, como por milésima vez subí a recamara y busque ropa para dormir, pero antes una ducha relajante, como estaba tan cansada una ducha que normalmente duraba 45 minutos duro 40… argggg decidí no pensar en esas cosas, cuando estuve acostada con mi pijama de Victoria Secret's de dos piezas blanca, mi mente trajo a mi todo lo que reprimí mientras estuve abajo.

Embarazo, bebes, madre, juguetes, ¡Kami! Ayúdame… esta tarde antes de que llegase Yue había investigado algo más… si lo pensaba bien solo tenía tres opciones posibles:

A) Tener al bebe.

B) Darlo en adopción.

C) A…abortar.

Y si soy sincera… ninguna de las opciones me convencía… un sonido en mi teléfono me indicaba que había llegado un mensaje de texto con un último esfuerzo leí lo que decía luego de eso me quede dormida.

* * *

**Antes que nada gracias por leer el cap aquí dejo las aclaraciones**

****_Maid Latte: es el café donde trabaja Misaki en el anime Kaichou wa maid-sama, es un café dedicado a las Maid (sirvientas al estilo occidental) que suele hacer eventos de cosplay. No me resistí a ponerlo._

_Biblioteca Metropolitana de Tokio: segunda biblioteca mas importante de Japón._

_Universidad de Tokio: considerada la universidad mas prestigiosa de japón, cuenta con numerosas facultades, y es citada en diversos animes._

_Il Volo: Trio Italiano actualmente muy famosos por sus voces, cantan música lírica y romántica_

_La luna Hizo esto: Una canción remaste-rizada por Il Volo_

**Aquí les dejo un link en donde saque mi información acerca del embarazo**

**Sintomas de embarazo : **

**Estaré armando un álbum de fotos en mi perfil de Facebook, si desean verlo solo deben agregarme, pueden buscarme como: Diana Kyoko Pattinson Mogami**

**Bueno eso es todo... ¿Que les pareció el cap?**

**merezco review?**

**besos de**

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**


End file.
